


make it so

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, F/F, FemTrope Bingo, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Iris is always investigating anything suspicious with aliens they meet and always ending up in Caitlin's med bay that way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the science fiction au part of my femtrope bingo, I mean this counts right?

“I just wanted to look at it.” Iris sighed, trying not to wince when she jostled the shoulder that she had fallen on. “I knew they were hiding something.”

 

Caitlin had heard this all before and continued to prepare the hypospray she needed to get the rash on Iris’ arm down. “Maybe you could have had Barry phase through the wall first?” She suggested though she knew it was pointless. Iris would continue to be headstrong in hunt for the truth if she ever thought something was being kept from them during a contact mission.

 

“They could have moved it by the time I found him.” Iris stated and she had a good point but Caitlin was the one who always had to patch her up after an away mission gone wrong and she just wanted Iris to be safe.

 

“I know.” Caitlin relented, pressing the hypospray into Iris’ neck.

 

“Next time I’ll take Wally with me.” Iris promised. She itched at her arm with the rash where she’d touched the plant that had been harvested to poison the entire away mission. If she had ingested it she might not be sitting in sick bay at all so Caitlin was grateful it was only this.

 

Like Barry, and a third person Jesse, Wally was capable of phasing through walls and other objects. A few years ago the three of them had been exposed to a gas on a planet that gave them that power though they were only human.

 

All three of them also ended up in sick bay quite a lot, especially Barry, but Iris came in at least second place for the most visits.

 

“Okay, don’t give me that face.” Iris sighed when she looked up.

 

Caitlin raised an eyebrow, “I wasn’t aware I was ‘giving you a face’.”

 

Iris frowned, “You can’t pretend you don’t know what I mean, I know you’re part Vulcan but you were raised on Earth so you understand human idioms perfectly.”

 

She did but sometimes pretending she didn’t could get her out of situations. She bit back the Romulan side of her that wanted to responded with anger that was based out of concern and she could tell that Iris caught that tiny movement as well.

 

“I’m not leaving until you talk to me.”

 

“Technically you wouldn’t be leaving until I cleared you.” Caitlin said, feeling a headache coming on with the two sides of herself at war. She rubbed her forehead, trying to make it go away but nothing would help. There wasn’t a medication that existed even in the 24th century that could stop the two competing sides in her.

 

Iris reached up and tugged at her hand, lowering it along with her own and holding onto it lightly. “Hey,” Iris nudged Caitlin lightly with her foot, “You doing okay?”

 

She took a deep breath, remembering her lessons to calm and centre herself, “I’m fine.” Caitlin offered Iris a tiny smile, “I thought I was supposed to be looking after you, not the other way around.”

 

“I think I’m fine doc,” Iris held up her other arm that had the rash and most of it had disappeared with the medicine working. “I’m just trying to make sure you are too.”

 

Caitlin didn’t say anything but she didn’t need to. Iris had been there when she had a breakdown a few months ago and trashed the entire med bay unable to get her feelings in check. She was doing better at balancing them now but it still felt like she was teetering on the edge.

 

Iris tugged at Caitlin’s hand again and this time pulled her into an awkward hug that Caitlin tentatively returned. She relished with the fact that Iris was there to even do so, every time Iris was on an away mission she couldn’t help but worry.

 

But Iris wouldn’t ever change her inquisitive nature and Caitlin would never want it of her. Even if on one memorable mission they’d been attacked by flying squirrel like creatures and had to take cover behind trees until Iris figured a way to speak their language.

 

Iris let go, letting Caitlin straighten up, but she slid her hands down Caitlin’s arms to grasp Caitlin’s hand in hers. Through the touch she could vaguely pick up Iris’ emotions and the rush of happiness in her. She could sense Iris was about to ask her something when a loud noise drew their focus and they turned to see that HR had entered the med bay and ran into a tray.

 

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll, uh, come back.” The trill scratched at his spots and winked at the both of them before walking out.

 

Iris had pulled her hands away from Caitlin’s, leaving them more illogically cold than it ought to have been.

 

“What were you about to say?” Caitlin asked, clearing her throat. “Because if it can wait I get off duty in an hour and can meet you at ten forward.”

 

Iris grinned so brightly that Caitlin couldn’t help but smile back no matter how un-Vulcan it was. Maybe this was proof that her Romulan side wasn’t as bad as she made it.

 

“Sounds like a date.” Iris was flirting, she could tell Iris was flirting.

 

“That would be the logical conclusion.” Caitlin replied, she had the urge to call Cisco and talk to him on if she was making the right choice but resisted. She could always talk to him about this later and get his opinion, she had a feeling that Cisco would be all for this and even tell her that he felt this was the way the time line would go. As an El-Aurian he could feel when a time line was going the way it should be and the slightest changes.

 

“Well can’t argue with logic, oh don’t give me that face again.” Iris groaned, “I know, I know, I go against it all the time. But I was right. They were hiding something.”

 

Caitlin shook her head but let Iris have that argument since she had come out of it mostly okay. Wally would stay by his sisters side next time anyway to make sure she was okay.

 

Iris stepped off the med bay bed and smiled at Caitlin, “See you in a bit then.”

 

Caitlin waved her goodbye, still holding her hand in the air as Iris stepped out the doors. She turned to pick up a padd and look up what was appropriate to replicate on the first date, not bothering to push away the excitement she felt. It didn’t threaten to overwhelm her, just settled over her easily like everything with Iris seemed to be.


End file.
